ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 193 (23rd December 1986)
Plot Charlie agrees to help Den sell merchandise on the market. Hannah tries talking to Kelvin about Carmel, but they are unsuccessful with Cassie present, learning her lines for the Nativity play at the community centre in the afternoon. Michelle tries to encourage Arthur to go and watch the Nativity play. Angie tells Sharon that Den has a big surprise for her on Christmas Day and she cannot wait for it. Ali and Sue have a meeting with the social worker regarding their suitability to foster. Michelle and Pete share their concerns for Arthur's welfare with each other. Charlie tells Michelle he saw Arthur heading towards the allotments; Michelle goes to the allotments and finds Arthur has locked himself in. She tries to persuade him to come out but is unable to. Hannah and Tony get a moment alone with Kelvin and insist he is not to bring Carmel back to their flat as Cassie can be influenced easily by what she sees, but before they can finish their talk, Carmel arrives. Michelle gets Pauline and Pete to go to the allotments with her to get Arthur out. Sue is devastated to have been told her and Ali are going to be turned down for fostering. She tries talking to Carmel about it in the café but begins getting argumentative with Carmel when she says the case has nothing to do with her. Pete threatens to break the shed down to get to Arthur so he comes out. He then walks Arthur home with Michelle and Pauline. Debbie and James decide to spend Christmas Day together at Number 43. Charlie visits Dot at the launderette and she gives him his Christmas presents early. Charlie then runs off. Kathy, Pete and Simon go to Pat's flat to clear the air, before asking her to not attend The Vic's Christmas dinner, but Pat insists she will be there as she was invited. The Nativity play gets underway at the community hall with many of the residents attending the event. A severely depressed Arthur hides at Number 45. Kelvin and Carmel invite Colin to theirs for Christmas but Colin declines the offer. Kelvin asks Colin where Barry is and Colin tells him that he has moved out. Pete dresses up as Father Christmas for the children and gives out presents. Kelvin tells Hannah and Tony he is leaving permanently when they upset him again over his relationship with Carmel. Den meets Jan and she tells him she is nervous about moving to Albert Square, but Den promises her she will love living there. Charlie tells Dot he will not be spending Christmas with her and heads back to Dot's sister. Dot is upset, and slaps Pat when she tells Dot she is not Charlie's type of woman. Den returns to The Vic and pulls out a divorce letter, ready to give to Angie on Christmas Day. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mary - Linda Davidson *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Tony - Oscar James *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Dot - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Cassie - Delanie Forbes *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1B Albert Square *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and Kelvin's bedroom *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Centre *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed *Unknown restaurant Notes *This is the fifth episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Well I hope you show them more of the spirit of Christmas than you've shown me, Pete'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes